Currently a mobile learning content player may transfer content from a content server via either a push or pull model. The content may be transferred when the content delivery is initiated.
The current model for mobile content delivery may be limited in that it is not within the discretion of the content provider or mobile device user to control a preferred mode of transmission, including wireless fidelity (WiFi) source and/or tethered solutions. For example, there is currently no consideration given for monthly bandwidth traffic or a manner in which to limit or modify content usage from these sources. Similarly, there is presently no consideration given for data usage when the user is roaming.
Some of the resulting limitations are that users might exceed the contractual data limits that are established with their wireless carriers and be forced to pay premium prices for the excess bandwidth usage. Similarly, content server administrators and/or users cannot limit or modify the manner in which content is able to be received.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.